


Bad Day

by Fex86



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, full body felatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fex86/pseuds/Fex86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al the tundra wolf has a bad day and it seems to get worse.</p><p>(based off the oc characters by Weaver)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Bad. That was how Al would describe this day. Just bad.

 

Al woke up finding out that a shelf on his wall had fallen down breaking everything on it. But on said shelf was a vase with flowers. Which had somehow landed on his tv and now if he turned it on smoke would come from it. Later when Al bought food all off it was spoiled and the shop refused to refund him. His fridge had died on his shopping trip and now his beer was no longer cool.

 

So now Al sad in his hallway with his bad mood holding a warm cheap beer in his paw. His eyes moved to the front door as he saw Remmy the wannabite enter. By the smell coming from the ram he was bringing more fast food for dinner. Normally he would have teased the ram but now his mood was way to sour to even bother.

 

There was at least one silver lining to his day. No way in hell that this day could get any worse.

 

“Oh my, what a big and strong alpha.” A small stoat known as Marty or Martina if he wore a dress said.

 

Al let his eye wander and saw the blond wig and pink dress. “Fuck. My. Day.” Was all he muttered as the stoat climbed him to his shoulder.

 

“I bet you have to beat the ladies from you.” Martina said as she started to kiss cheek. “My Alpha. So big and strong.” With every kiss and smooch he went deeper into Al’s fur until Martina was kissing his skin.

 

A loud creak was heard as Al’s patience had just run out and he squeezed his beer can in a single squeeze. This created a warm beer fountain that hit the ceiling with an impressive splash.

 

Martina looked shocked and swallowed loudly as the remains off the beer can hit the floor. The smell of cheap beer became stronger and before Martina noticed it a beer covered paw had grabbed her. It lifted her in front off the tundra wolfs face who did not look amused.

 

“Enough.” Was all Al spoke as he stared deep into her eyes before lifting Martina higher. He opened his maw with sharp teeth causing the small stoat too scream in a pitch that fitted the dress she wore.

 

“I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY. PLEASE, DON’T EAT ME!!!” Was followed by the scream as gravity suddenly took over as Al had let Martina go. Trying to hold onto the wolf's snout but failed as he fell into the maw. His ears caught the sound off fabric tearing as some off it had been caught by the sharp teeth.

 

Sliding deeper and deeper down the muzzle Martina felt her tail go down the opening of the throat and her legs soon followed. Tears escaped her eyes as she thought this was the end. Locking her arms together around the giant tongue to try and stop her further descend.

 

Feeling the muscles off the throat squeeze together around her lower part caused a weird sensation throughout her. Sobs turned slowly too moans as her penis grew by the massaging off the muscle. But before she could enjoy it more the passage contracted and pushed her bottom out.

 

The teeth were parting and Martina scrambled and rushed out. But as her head and some off her arms went past the toothie barrier they clamped down. Martina was stuck as a few teeth were poking her neck probably breaking the skin.

 

“Please, I am sorry I will leave you alone but do...” Martina was cut off as a wet muscle pushed her body against the roof off Al’s mouth. Loud gasps were replacing please as her hard penis was being licked along with her whole body. But the tongue was moving down her body before it was now licking and prodding her balls, taint and butt.

 

The sensation was like anything Martina had felt before. Sure Al’s tongue was way to big for her and he could never penetrate her but who cares with a tongue like that. Martina started to push back against the tongue trying to increase the sensation. She didn’t last long as she came with a loud squeak shooting her little balls empty before she fell limp.

 

Al slowly let her slip from his mouth into his waiting paw. The stoat looked totally drained and covered with wolf saliva and cheap beer.

 

“Next time I ‘will’ eat you, you hear me?” He asked as Martina had caught her breath.

“You can eat me any day.” Martina said as she kissed the big wolf nose.


End file.
